


Amor vincit omnia

by Prouesse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hearing aids, Lots of Crying, Stress, Wedding, but crying, mrs. barton, so much fluff tho, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prouesse/pseuds/Prouesse
Summary: The one where Clint and Natasha get married and have the ceremony in their own, rather untraditional but wonderful way.





	Amor vincit omnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a really old one I found back. I believe this work was originally written in 2015, and I altered it a little bit because it was absolutely cringe-worthy, oops :')  
> I hope you like this fanfic about one of my favorite all-time OTP's: Clintasha!  
> I really hope they do get their happy ending in End Game tho 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

"I... I can't do this Steve." She backed off, walking away from the beginning of the aisle. Chills started to creep up her spine. What if it all failed? What if he backed out? What if?  
"Yes you can Nat. He's here, nothing has gone wrong yet, and everything looks amazing, you in particular." He took my hands and squeezed them softly. Steve, the only one besides Clint who was able to calm her down using only his voice. God, she was so grateful that he would walk her down the aisle towards her future husband.  
"You'll be a perfect wife, I promise." He whispered. Natasha nodded, and exhaled slowly, trying to control her ragged breathing.  
"Thank you, for giving me away." She whispered, and I closed my eyes to focus on her breath.  
"You're welcome, everything for my Partner in Crime." He paused a moment, giving her a reassuring smile  
"Are you ready?" She opened my eyes and looked at him.  
"Yes."  
They showed up at the beginning of the aisle. All the guests at the side stood up, and music started playing. The music was accompanied by the whisteling of some birds. Some rays of sunshine managed to sneak through the leaves of the trees. Steve took her arm and started walking towards the end of the aisle. While passing all the guests, she caught some glimpses of people smiling at her, like I was the luckiest person on earth, which, in fact, she was at that exact moment. At the end of the aisle, Clint was waiting for her, and she could make up that he had to hold back his tears. Behind him, Pietro layed his hand on top of Clint's shoulder, and whispered something in his ear. When they arrived, Steve took my hand and gave a kiss on it, before he took her hand and placed it in Clint's.  
"Take care of her." Steve told Clint while giving her away, definitely having mixed feelings. Natasha and Steve have been friends for a very long time, and at a certain point, before Bucky came back, there were even some feelings tagging along. But that was all before Bucky came back into Steve's life, and completed him.  
"I will." He assured him. Steve nodded and smile at her one last time, his eyes telling her that it's all okay, before he took his place behind Clint.

~Time skip~

"And now it's time for your vows. Clinton, you may start." The parson told them. Clint took her hand and looked at me with a huge smile. He was so happy, and it made her happy to see him with this sort of delight, because it has been a long time ago since she saw him this happy the last time. The road towards the wedding hadn't been too smooth, with several missions forcing them to push forward the wedding, and hoping that they wouldn't look all beaten up on their special day.  
"Dearest Natasha. I promise to encourage your compassion, Because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things.  
I love you."  
By this time, tears were running down her face. At every sentence he told her, she believed him entirely, and she smiled through my tears. Even Clint had much difficulty backing of his tears.  
"Now it's your turn Natasha." She nodded, and took a deep breath to gather her feelings and thoughts.  
"Can I just... Wait a moment." And she reached towards Clint's ears. She took of his hearing aids, and he looked at her with a questioning face.  
"It's okay." She whispered. She handed the hearing aids to Steve, who was smiling at the actions Natasha was doing, and started her plan.  
"Dearest Clint," She started signing with her hands. He crooked a smile, and she saw the first tears dwelling in his eyes when he realized what she was doing. Lots of people around him, even in his own inner circle, didn't bother to learn sign language, and he was so grateful for Natasha, who actually did take up classes to learn how to communicate with a deaf partner, even before they were in a relationship. Not only for practical stuff like missions, but also to get emotionally invested with him.  
"Okay, so don't blame me for doing something wrong, I've practiced this for weeks. I am proud to take you as my husband. For all the time we have been together, there has always been the kind of mutual understanding which is only shared when there is true love. You have helped me triumph over challenges presented, Encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self-esteem. You have helped me become the person I am today, and with your help, I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday. I vow to trust and value your opinions, and stand by your actions. I pledge to always treat you as my best friend and equal. I will ask for help when I need it, and offer help to you always. Let us be friends and lovers, and grow old disgracefully together. I love you to the moon and back, for all eternity." Clint was crying as well, and tears still were running down Nat's cheeks. From behind Clint, Steve handed her the hearing aids, while he nodded, smiling widely, Clint placed in his hearing aids again, ans smiled at this amazing woman through his tears.

"Natalia Romanova, do you take Clinton Francis Barton as your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to help each other through sickness and health, through weakness and strength until death tears you apart. What is your answer to that question?"  
'I do.' She smiled, trying to back of my tears, but failing. She was not used to showing her vulnerability, but to hell with that. She was being united with the love of her life, and that was the only thing that mattered.  
"Clinton Francis Barton, do you take Natalia Romanova as your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to help each other through sickness and health, through weakness and strength until death tears you apart. What is your answer to that question?"  
"I do, and I promise to make your breakfast each and every morning." He said, grinning through his wet eyes.  
"You're going to regret that promise." I grinned at him. He was going to owe her, pancakes, eggs and bacon each morning for the rest of her life.  
Steve handed them the rings, smiling from ear to ear, they shoved the rings around their fingers, shaking from all the excitement and happiness.  
"With these vows and rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife." It stayed silent for a moment, and you could see everybody was waiting for the one and only closing: The kiss.  
"Clinton, you may kiss your bride." And with these words, they moved forward towards each other, before touching their lips with each other in a sweet and loving kiss.  
After a few seconds, they separated and ran down the aisle, their hands holding each other tightly. People threw red rose petals when they passed them, and the crowd was all cheering like mad people. At the end of the aisle Clint and Nat stopped, and turned around for once more, to look at their venue and at the beautiful crowd  
"That's one creature of a beautiful dress you've chosen sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.  
"I know right, I'm the best at choosing. Even in choosing dresses. And in choosing my husband." He grinned.  
"Finally you're wearing something other than skinny leather jeans or your uniform. That dress looks beautiful on you." She grinned while looking at the crowd behind them.  
'I love you, Mrs. Barton.' And he crushed his lips into hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you liked it, and if you have any tips, please leave them as well!
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
